Innate immunity and cytokines in liver disease: The liver is an organ with strong innate immunity, which plays an important role in host defense against microbial infection and tumor transformation. Emerging evidence suggests that innate immunity as well as a variety of cytokines produced by innate immune cells also contribute to the pathogenesis of acute and chronic liver diseases. Our laboratory has been actively studying the role of innate immunity and its associated cytokines in liver injury and repair. During the fiscal year, we have demonstrated (1) Liver is the major source of elevated serum lipocalin-2 levels after bacterial infection or partial hepatectomy; (2) Biologically active, high levels of interleukin-22 inhibit hepatic gluconeogenesis but do not affect obesity and its metabolic consequences. Liver is the major source of elevated serum lipocalin-2 levels after bacterial infection or partial hepatectomy: a critical role for IL-6/STAT3. Lipocalin-2 (LCN2) was originally isolated from human neutrophils and termed neutrophil gelatinase-associated lipocalin (NGAL). However, the functions of LCN2 and the cell types that are primarily responsible for LCN2 production remain unclear. To address these issues, hepatocyte-specific Lcn2 knockout (Lcn2(Hep-/-)) mice were generated and subjected to bacterial infection (with Klesbsiella pneumoniae or Escherichia coli) or partial hepatectomy (PHx). Studies of Lcn2(Hep-/-) mice revealed that hepatocytes contributed to 25% of the low basal serum level of LCN2 protein (&#8764; 62 ng/mL) but were responsible for more than 90% of the highly elevated serum LCN2 protein level (&#8764; 6,000 ng/mL) postinfection and more than 60% post-PHx (&#8764; 700 ng/mL). Interestingly, both Lcn2(Hep-/-) and global Lcn2 knockout (Lcn2(-/-)) mice demonstrated comparable increases in susceptibility to infection with K. pneumoniae or E. coli. These mice also had increased enteric bacterial translocation from the gut to the mesenteric lymph nodes and exhibited reduced liver regeneration after PHx. Treatment with interleukin (IL)-6 stimulated hepatocytes to produce LCN2 in vitro and in vivo. Hepatocyte-specific ablation of the IL-6 receptor or Stat3, a major downstream effector of IL-6, markedly abrogated LCN2 elevation in vivo. Furthermore, chromatin immunoprecipitation (ChIP) assay revealed that STAT3 was recruited to the promoter region of the Lcn2 gene upon STAT3 activation by IL-6. Conclusion: Hepatocytes are the major cell type responsible for LCN2 production after bacterial infection or PHx, and this response is dependent on IL-6 activation of the STAT3 signaling pathway. Thus, hepatocyte-derived LCN2 plays an important role in inhibiting bacterial infection and promoting liver regeneration. Biologically active, high levels of interleukin-22 inhibit hepatic gluconeogenesis but do not affect obesity and its metabolic consequences. Interleukin-22 (IL-22), a cytokine with important functions in anti-microbial defense and tissue repair, has been recently suggested to have beneficial effects in obesity and metabolic syndrome in some but not in other studies. Here, we re-examined the effects of IL-22 on obesity, insulin resistance, and hepatic glucose metabolism.Genetic deletion of IL-22 did not affect high-fat-diet (HFD)-induced obesity and insulin resistance. IL-22 transgenic mice with relatively high levels of circulating IL-22 (600 pg/ml) were completely resistant to Concanavalin A-induced liver injury but developed the same degree of high fat diet (HFD)-induced obesity, insulin resistance, and fatty liver as the wild-type littermate controls. Similarly, chronic treatment with recombinant mouse IL-22 (rmIL-22) protein did not affect HFD-induced obesity and the associated metabolic syndrome. In vivo treatment with a single dose of rmIL-22 downregulated the hepatic expression of gluconeogenic genes and subsequently inhibited hepatic gluconeogenesis and reduced blood glucose levels both in HFD-fed and streptozotocin (STZ)-treated mice without affecting insulin production. In vitro exposure of mouse primary hepatocytes to IL-22 suppressed glucose production and the expression of gluconeogenic genes. These inhibitory effects were partially reversed by blocking STAT3 or the AMPK signaling pathway. Conclusion: Biologically active, high levels of IL-22 do not affect obesity and the associated metabolic syndrome. Acute treatment with IL-22 inhibits hepatic gluconeogenesis, which is mediated via the activation of STAT3 and AMPK in hepatocytes.